This invention relates to HLA binding peptides derived from antigens associated with cancer. These peptides bind to Class II MHC molecules.
It is fairly well established that many pathological conditions, such as infections, cancer, autoimmune disorders, etc., are characterized by the inappropriate expression of certain molecules. These molecules thus serve as xe2x80x9cmarkersxe2x80x9d for a particular pathological or abnormal condition. Apart from their use as diagnostic xe2x80x9ctargetsxe2x80x9d, i.e., materials to be identified to diagnose these abnormal conditions, the molecules serve as reagents which can be used to generate diagnostic and/or therapeutic agents. A by no means limiting example of this is the use of cancer markers to produce antibodies specific to a particular marker. Yet another non-limiting example is the use of a peptide which complexes with an MHC molecule, to generate cytolytic T cells against abnormal cells.
Preparation of such materials, of course, presupposes a source of the reagents used to generate these. Purification from cells is one laborious, far from sure method of doing so. Another preferred method is the isolation of nucleic acid molecules which encode a particular marker, followed by the use of the isolated encoding molecule to express the desired molecule.
To date, two strategies have been employed for the detection of such antigens, in e.g., human tumors. These will be referred to as the genetic approach and the biochemical approach. The genetic approach is exemplified by, e.g., dePlaen et al., Proc. Natl. Sci. USA 85: 2275 (1988), incorporated by reference. In this approach, several hundred pools of plasmids of a cDNA library obtained from a tumor are transfected into recipient cells, such as COS cells, or into antigen-negative variants of tumor cell lines which are tested for the expression of the specific antigen. The biochemical approach, exemplified by, e.g., O. Mandelboim, et al., Nature 369: 69 (1994) incorporated by reference, is based on acidic elution of peptides which have bound to MHC-class I molecules of tumor cells, followed by reversed-phase high performance liquid chromography (HPLC). Antigenic peptides are identified after they bind to empty MHC-class I molecules of mutant cell lines, defective in antigen processing, and induce specific reactions with cytotoxic T-lymphocytes. These reactions include induction of CTL proliferation, TNF release, and lysis of target cells, measurable in an MTT assay, or a 51Cr release assay.
These two approaches to the molecular definition of antigens have the following disadvantages: first, they are enormously cumbersome, time-consuming and expensive; and second, they depend on the establishment of cytotoxic T cell lines (CTLs) with predefined specificity.
The problems inherent to the two known approaches for the identification and molecular definition of antigens is best demonstrated by the fact that both methods have, so far, succeeded in defining only very few new antigens in human tumors. See, e.g., van der Bruggen et al., Science 254: 1643-1647 (1991); Brichard et al., J. Exp. Med. 178: 489-495 (1993); Coulie, et al., J. Exp. Med. 180: 35-42 (1994); Kawakami, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91: 3515-3519 (1994).
Further, the methodologies described rely on the availability of established, permanent cell lines of the cancer type under consideration. It is very difficult to establish cell lines from certain cancer types, as is shown by, e.g., Oettgen, et al., Immunol. Allerg. Clin. North. Am. 10: 607-637 (1990). It is also known that some epithelial cell type cancers are poorly susceptible to CTLs in vitro, precluding routine analysis. These problems have stimulated the art to develop additional methodologies for identifying cancer associated antigens.
One key methodology is described by Sahin, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92: 11810-11913 (1995), incorporated by reference. Also, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,396, and patent application Ser. No. 08/479,328 filed Jan. 3, 1996. All three of these references are incorporated by reference. To summarize, the method involves the expression of cDNA libraries in a prokaryotic host. (The libraries are secured from a tumor sample). The expressed libraries are then immunoscreened with absorbed and diluted sera, in order to detect those antigens which elicit high titer humoral responses. This methodology is known as the SEREX method (xe2x80x9cSerological identification of antigens by Recombinant Expression Cloningxe2x80x9d). The methodology has been employed to confirm expression of previously identified tumor associated antigens, as well as to detect new ones. See the above referenced patent applications and Sahin, et al., supra, as well as Crew, et al., EMBO J 144: 2333-2340 (1995).
The SEREX methodology has been employed in a number of instances to identify cancer associated antigens. See, e.g., PCT/US99/06875, describing a cancer associated antigen found to be expressed by, inter alia, esophageal cancer and melanoma. This antigen is referred to as NY-ESO-1. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,381 as well as Chen, et al, Proc. Natl. Acad Sci USA-92:8125-8129 (1995). Additionally, a family of related antigens, the xe2x80x9cSSXxe2x80x9d family, has been identified using this methodology. See PCT/US99/14493 and Ser. No. 09/105,839 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,756 filed Jun. 26, 1998 in this regard.
Following the identification of full length molecules as cancer associated antigens, the next step has been to identify those portions of the antigens which are relevant as binding partners for MHC or HLA molecules. The resulting complexes serve as targets for identification by T cells, which then proliferate and eliminated the cells which present such complexes.
Early work focused on the identification of those peptide molecules which bind to Class I molecules, stimulating proliferation of CD8+ T cells. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,729, which shows this for one family of antigens. Also see PCT/US99/06875 and PCT/US99/14493 for further work on the identification of peptides which bind to MHC molecules. All of these are incorporated by reference.
The presence of antibodies against a particular molecule suggests that a process other than presentation by MHC Class I molecules is involved. In PCT/US99/06875, supra, evidence is presented showing that the NY-ESO-1 molecule is processed to peptides which are presented by MHC Class II molecules.
This work has been continued. The disclosure which follows shows that additional peptides have been identified which bind to MHC Class II molecules, and stimulate proliferation of CD4+ T cells. These peptides are derived from both NY-ESO-1 and SSX-2. These, and other features of the invention, are set forth in the disclosure which follows.